fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dank Among Us/Issue 12
Bigby steps out of the taxi cab like a boss and approches the dirsty whore house theres a little girl standing outside "oh my god...whats your name?" "p-purrytine" "Hi...Puyrrytine im B" "can you save me from Berniepie?" "sometimes he tocuhes my skirt area...but thats not even the worst of it. He...he" "what does he do sweet pea?" Ghost asked sadLEE "He makes me....makes me...." "Makes you what?" The girl burst into tears "HE MAKES ME MARRY ALL HIS FACEBOOK ACCOUNTS" Ghostby takes off his sunglasses in disgust "mother of god..." "good meme" Dom says "Can you help me?" "I can with the facebook stuff not the rape tho" "but...but why?" "he's 12 like you right?" "well i suppose he has the mind of a 12 year old yes but-" "close enough its legal just like Japan, sorry doll" Purrytine starts crying and Ghost stares at her with indenfrience then gose inside he walks up old stairs and find Berniepie typing away on his keyboard while a weird puppet lady danced behind him he got mad and slammed the keyboard failing to break it "DANG FLABBIT " He looked at the ladyman "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU DANCING IS NOT RIGHT AND IT THROWS OFF MY WRITING GET OUT OF HERE" Big boi Wolf punches Bern in the face "leave her alone asshole" the girl smiles and leave to her dressing room "what do you wanty?" Bernie asks "I need info on a whore that worked here named Jane "aye shes dead so what?" "not gonna cooperate eh?" Wolf says rasing an eye "But I am-" Ghpost grabs an signed picture of Andrew Linkin "start talking or Andy gets it" BurntPie gets on his knee "please bigboo please thats my most prized possesion i dont know anything" Ghost smiles like a prick and rips the picture in two Bern cries like a bitch Brent walks over to Bern's computer ignoring the child porn tabs he clicks to Bern's storye on the DOCK "whats this a story you writing?" "its about a dad fucking his 10 year old son its good" Bigby looks disgusted like that Clint Eastwood gif Cam used to use all the time, y'know from the movie Gran Torino great film btw "That's disgusting" Bigboo deletes the story "NO!" says Negan-I mean Bern he charges at Ghost, but Ghost ain't having that shit he punches Bern in the face sending him flying into his neon sign Big cracks his neck like hardcore man "we about finished here Pie?" "Fine...the books in the bloody safe it'll give you the info you need" Ghost rips open the safe with ease because STRONG and gets the book BurntPie dusts himself off "I dont need this shit I'm going back to the walking dead wiki. At least they like me there" Ghost opens book and finds Janes client "James Howard, eh what do you know about him?" "Nothing m9 people use fake names all the time don't you know anything lol" "Well at least I'm a writer who actually reads books ya lil shit" Before anyone could react to that sick burn Nickpen bursted in like a rude fucker "YA????? YOUNG AANRCHY IS HERE???? OH MY-" Bigby shot him 5 times in the chest killing him instantly "That joke is NOT funny anymore" Ghost sees that weird chick eyeing him frome the dressing room she waves him over "ayyy lamo" he follows her "I can help you sheriff" "k cool tell me who James Howard is" "these lips are sealed" "i swear if i hear that one more time im punching the first whore i see" "pleaswe Mr WOlf I'm trying to help just TAKE A CHANCE ON ME" "No singing please I fucking hate Abba" "....what did you say" Juan angro" "I said I fucking hate Abba" JuAnieboi stood up "say that again..." "I hate Abba so much right now m8" Nerseta turned red grew long sharp claws and grew a whole foot taller "shieeet" said Bigboy He grabbed Wolf and threw him through the wall "NO ONE FUCKING TALKS SHIT ON ABBA" He picks the bloody Ghost u"WHATS YOUR OPINOIN ON WILL SMITH'S ANNIE?????" "Pretty bad, but to be honest its not like the original is anything special" 'RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH" "WAIT NO" Brutalmaseta throws Bigcock (its 8 inches i swear) through another wall and just as fast Juan grabs him again ready for another trivial musical question "wait i just need the hotel that Jane went too please i'll do anything Jane strokes his chin "anything...?" TWO HOURS LATER Bigby and Juan step out of the threater house "I cant believe you made me see Shrek: The Musical with u" "it was good m9" "Whatever can I havw that hotel name now" "Well...these lips are still sealed we'll have to find another way" "Well you could write it down" "really?" "Yeah I mean your lips are sealed, not your hands" Juan ponders.Mitch "you're right man that is a huge plot hole in this whole thing top Telltale writing" She writes it down and hands it to Ghost "thx m90" uan walks away "I'll see you around...Wolf" she says omnionsly LIKE FAITH PERHAPS???? "shut the fuck up" Wolf says and gets in a cab" Credits and what not *Ghostman *BerniePie *Nerseta *Purry *Nickpen *Not Hans lol Death *RIP Nickpen Triv *THERE YOU'RE IN JUAN HAPPY??? *Ahoy *This took me like two days to write for some reason *Abba sucks *The Red Swine will rise October 31, 2015. Be ready for the end. [[Category:The Dank Among Us] Category:The Dank Among Us Issues Category:Issues Category:GhostWolf716